Vacation in the Mountains
by Solarsystemex
Summary: The sequel to Earthquake, 6 months after the horrific earthquake and tsunami, Po and Tigress are a couple and Po wants to take them on a trip to the mountains. Po and the others are excited, but the dark memories of the earthquake still haunt them. Can Po make Tigress have the best vacation ever? Find out! :D
1. Training and packing

**A/N: Hello all! :D For those who enjoyed my story 'Earthquake' I am sure you'll enjoy this sequel to it! :D This one is not gonna be as long as Earthquake, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. :) For those who haven't read Earthquake, read it so you'll understand this story. :) I don't own KFP.**

Vacation in the Mountains

**Chapter 1 – Training and packing**

It's been 6 months since the disaster of the earthquake, Po and the gang had the worst vacation ever, but it ended on a happy note. Po is dating Master Tigress, they've been spending lots of time together, training, Tigress has been training Po off the hook, but Po's enjoying it despite getting exhausted, throwing up sometimes and being beaten by Tigress multiple times. Tigress is impressed that Po has become a better warrior, but she has made a deal with him while they were trapped in rubble after the earthquake and tsunami. Po has been teaching her how to play games, she didn't know how to play games very well, but thanks to Po, she's become a lot better, she's even beat him and Monkey at Soccer and got her revenge in tug-of-war by pulling Monkey, Viper and Mantis into the mud puddle. She loves getting back at people who beat her. She has loosened up and learned how to have fun more often and Po's become better at kung fu.

Now, it's a beautiful day in the Valley of Peace, it's a nice hot summer day, people are cooling off in the lakes, the noodle shop is selling ice cream with ice cold drinks, Mr. Ping knows how to attract customers. Meanwhile, up at the Jade Palace, not much is going on since it's getting hot, Shifu gave his students a day off, much to their relief but Tigress wasn't too happy about it. So, she's planning to do something with Po. Po is humming a little tune, for he is excited, he's taking his friends on another vacation to the Huangshan Mountains, his dad told him about the place, and it's supposed to be magical. Po's gonna get some dumplings after cleaning up the mess he made in the training hall, unbeknownst to him, a predator is stalking him in the shadows.

"Man, I can't wait for this vacation," Po said to himself in an excited tone.

He is giddy, but the predator is drawing closer, it purposely made a noise for Po to hear. Po froze, he listened and he heard a rustle, he began looking around as he got into his fighting stance. He knew the predator was close by, an eerie silence came in the atmosphere, not even the slightest sound of a bird or a soft blow of wind. Then the predator jumped forward, Po detected it and he began sparring with none other than Master Tigress. She threw punches while he blocked them, he avoided a kick from her and faced her with a challenging smile on his face.

"Get ready to feel the thunder," Po said in a challenging tone to the tiger master. Tigress grinned evilly and then they charged for one another.

Tigress threw punches, but Po blocked them, he punched her stomach and she kicked his chest, she threw a spin kick, but Po dodged it with ease, Tigress smiles as she spars with Po, he has become better. She punched him and he fell, but he rolled out of the way before she hit him. Po got up and grabbed Tigress, but she broke free and she punched him, he grabbed her paw and threw her over his shoulder, she landed on the ground but she jumped up and intended to throw a kick, but Po caught her leg and then he punched her stomach and face before kicking her into a stack of barrels, they tumbled on top of her as Po just chuckled.

"That was AWESOME Tigress!" Po shouted excitedly.

He went over to her and helped her up, Tigress just smiled at Po as she took his paw.

"I can say that your training has become a lot more awesome," she said with a chuckle, "Nice work on being alert for me and defending yourself."

"Well, I have an AWESOME teacher!" Po said happily, "I enjoy sparring with you, Tigress!"

Tigress chuckled as Po pulled her into a hug, "Well, I admit it, Po...I enjoy our little matches as well." Po pulled back as he looked into her golden eyes, he kissed her cheek before they hugged one another again. Tigress pulled away and Po smiled his usual grin at her.

"Hey Tigress, I'm gonna go get me some dumplings, do you want some?" Po asked with a hopeful grin.

Tigress got an idea, she's always wanted to do something with him and his dumplings. She smiled a warm smile at Po and said, "I'd love to grab some dumplings with you." Po smiled warmly and he raised an eyebrow at her, "You're not planning it again are you?"

"Planning what again?" Tigress asked, pretending to be confused.

"Come on, Ti, are we really gonna spar over a dumpling again?" Po asked.

Tigress rolled her amber eyes, "Come on, panda. Let's go get some dumplings." Po knew Tigress wanted to do it, she's been trying to take a dumpling from him in a sparring match for the past few weeks, but she's never been able to do it. Po nodded and then they let each other's hands intertwine with each other's and they began walking to the kitchen.

As they entered the student barracks, Po smiled at Tigress and asked, "Are you excited for our vacation?" Tigress slightly frowned.

"I...I guess," She said, "It's just...our last vacation ended in disaster..."

"Tigress," Po said softly, "I know that happened, but I promise that it won't happen this time." Tigress shook her head and said, "I just..." she sighed, "I just don't wanna lose you..." Po stopped walking, he cupped her face and whispered, "You won't. Not now, not ever." Then he brought her in for a kiss, she settled into it and they kissed passionately before they broke apart. Feeling assured about his words, Po led Tigress into the kitchen. Po smiled as he got some dumplings out he put them in separate bowls, Tigress smiled and thanked Po and they began eating their snake. Po eyes Tigress cautiously, for he knows she's been challenging him for the past few weeks for them, Tigress continued to act casual as she ate her dumplings. When he finished his dumplings, Tigress had her hands behind her back and smiling at Po.

"Huh...you didn't try to take my dumplings," Po said.

Tigress smiled evilly as she showed the last dumpling in her bowl, Po smiled at her, "Go ahead Tigress. That's your dumpling." Tigress put it down on the table and smiled at Po.

"No," she said, "I say we settle this by sparring for it. If I win, I get it, if you win, you get it. Deal?"

Po began dancing, "Deal Master Tigress!" Then Tigress tossed the dumpling into the air, they both jumped for it but they missed it, Po caught it and Tigress punched him, making him drop it, but she caught it, she about ate it but Po began sparring her before she could do so. He punched her away making the dumpling go into the air, Tigress jumped for it but Po grabbed her legs and pulled her down, she tackled him to the floor and pinned him down, she caught the dumpling, Po pushed her off him, he got back up before he punched it back into the air, Tigress jumped for it but Po pushed her out of the kitchen before he caught it.

"Never mess with the Dragon Warrior's dumplings," Po said with a chuckle as he ate it.

Tigress chuckled as she came back in the kitchen, "You got lucky." Po laughed, "You always say that when I beat you!" Tigress shook her head as she put a hand on Po's shoulder.

"Great job, Po," she said, "I'm impressed by your progress."

"Well, I couldn't have done it without you," Po said softly, Tigress smiled brightly before she briefly kissed his lips. Then someone cleared their throat. They both jumped to see Shifu standing in the doorway with his hands behind his back.

"Oh, Master Shifu!" said a startled Po.

"I heard some noises," said Shifu.

"Oh, we were sparring over a dumpling," Tigress said, Shifu only smiled and said, "You know Po's a little protective over food."

"Oh, I'm not giving up, I will get it from him one day."

Shifu smiled a little wider and said, "Well, I wanted you two to get packed. We're leaving early tomorrow morning."

Tigress and Po bowed before their master, "Yes Master Shifu."

"Good," said Shifu, "And Tigress, you will have fun like the rest of us. Understand?"

"Yes Father, I will try," Tigress replied. Then Shifu dismissed the couple, Po looked at Tigress and said, "Well, I'll go pack. See you later, my lotus flower."

"Later dumpling," Tigress said with a smile, Po kissed her cheek before he went to go pack. Tigress dropped her smile, the haunting memories of Po having internal bleeding and the earthquake came to her mind. She just wishes they'd fade away, she's been hiding it from the others about her fears, she's been telling Po, but she hasn't been showing as much emotions as she should.

She sighed as she walked into her room, she pulled out her red bag and began putting some clothes in, and she grabbed her toothbrush and put it in her bag. She looked at a picture of her and the others with Po in the hospital bed when he's recovering from surgery, she looked at herself with him by her side, Mr. Ping very close to him as well. She sighed and regretted the things she said to him, the disaster...

"Tigress," said a feminine voice.

Tigress snapped out of her thoughts to see Viper, Tigress smiled at her and said, "Hey Viper."

"Is everything all right?" Viper asked, wanting to be there for her sister.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," Tigress lied.

"Are you sure?" Viper asked, raising a curious eyebrow.

"I said I'm fine," Tigress said stubbornly.

Viper knew Tigress was lying, but the look in Tigress' eyes told her that she didn't need to press her even further. Viper dismissed it and asked, "Anyway, I also came to ask if you're packed."

Tigress sighed, "I am...not really psyched about going on vacation."

Viper slithered up to Tigress, "Tigress, I know you're not the 'vacation' type, but I agree with Shifu that you need to loosen up a bit for others. Po has been planning this for what, three months?" Tigress knew Po was planning this, but the truth is that she doesn't want it to end in disaster, the word 'vacation' always reminded her of the horrific earthquake disaster. Dismissing those thoughts she looked at Viper.

"I see, Viper," she said.

"Good," Viper said, giving her a hug, "Po's gonna be cooking supper in a little while and we need to turn in early."

Tigress nodded but what she didn't notice is that Viper slipped Tigress' new swimsuit into her bag. Viper smiled sweetly and then they headed off to have dinner.

Po fixed them all of his special ingredient soup, he's so excited about the vacation, Tigress remained pretty much quiet as they talked about the views, the lakes, the hiking trails, the cool atmosphere up in the mountains, they're all excited, Tigress is a bit excited, but she still fears losing Po on another disaster. They talked and Monkey exchanged jokes annoying Shifu and Tigress but amusing the others, Monkey knows how to make everyone laugh. After a wonderful meal, the warriors turned in early for the night for it's gonna be a long ride tomorrow.


	2. A nightmare and heading out

**A/N: Here's chapter 2! :D I hope you enjoy! :D I don't own KFP.**

**Chapter 2 – A nightmare and heading out**

It's a beautiful night in the Valley of Peace, the lights are all out, the stars are twinkling with a bright full moon shining down on the Valley below, it's a beautiful sight. Up in the Jade Palace barracks, everyone's fast asleep, Monkey and Mantis snore loudly while the others sleep peacefully, but Tigress had a little bit of a rough time going to sleep, but what she doesn't know is that she's not the one who had the most trouble. In his room, Po is smiling as he sleeps, but it would soon turn into something horrible.

_Po's dreamscape_

_Po is walking alongside Tigress by the lake, Tigress wears a black one piece swimsuit and Po wears some light blue swim trunks. They both admired the beauty of the pointy mountains pointing to the golden sky above, golden clouds are in the sky as well, and the lake is surrounded by lush green land with beautiful green trees. Po and Tigress stopped looking and both looked into one another's eyes, to Po, the beauty of this landscape pales in comparison to Tigress' beauty._

"_Isn't this a great place?" Po asked with a smile._

"_Yeah, it's beautiful," Tigress said with a warm smile, "Thanks for bringing me here. Best vacation ever."_

"_I told you I'd make it your best one," Po said._

_Tigress smiled again before she pulled Po into a kiss, he kissed her passionately as the sun began setting in the background. He wanted to ask her something, something that would change both of their lives. When they broke apart they both looked into each other's eyes with dreamy looks._

"_This place is beautiful, but it's not as beautiful as you, my tiger lily," Po said in a sincere loving tone. Tigress smiled as she blushed, then Po said, "You know, Tigress, I love you with all of my heart, and I'd do anything for you. I can't imagine life without you."_

_Tigress closed her eyes as she held back tears of joy and happiness, she looked at Po in the eyes and said, "I love you with all of my heart too, Po." Po smiled warmly and said, "I'm so happy to hear that. I have a question to ask you though."_

"_Okay..." Tigress said as her heart began to race a little._

_Po smiled warmly, he got down on one knee, Tigress' eyes widened, Po pulled out a little black box, Tigress gasped as she covered her mouth with one paw. Po showed her the beautiful golden ring with a tiger and a jade dragon in the form of yin and yang._

"_Tigress," Po said, taking her hand, "You are the love of my life, and I'd do anything for you. Even give up being Dragon Warrior. Will you do the honor and privilege of becoming my wife?"_

_Tigress has never been so shocked in her life, Po is giving up being the Dragon Warrior for her? Tears streamed down her eyes, a million thoughts are going through her mind, she didn't know he'd love her this much to give up Dragon Warrior._

"_Po...I...I..." Tigress stammered as she tried to compose herself. Po waited for her answer, if she didn't answer, he'd give her more time to think about it. Then they heard a deep rumbling sound, the ground beneath them began shaking, rocks began clattering. Then…RUUMMMMMMBLLLLLEEEE! Earthquake!_

"_No! No, no, no, no!" Po shouted in a horrified tone, "I thought nothing would go wrong!"_

"_Po! Let's run!" Tigress shouted over the noise._

_The sky began turning a deep red, the clouds became black, Po began crying some, he didn't want anything to go wrong! The ground began opening up as the mountains crumbled into oblivion. All of the beauty gone. The ground cracked open some more and then Tigress tripped!_

"_TIGRESS!" Po shouted in a horrified tone._

_The ground beneath Tigress opened up, Po grabbed her arm before she fell into the deep abyss!_

"_Hold on!" Po shouted in a horrified tone._

"_Po! The ground won't hold us both!" Tigress shouted._

"_It has to! I won't lose you!" Po shouted as he began crying, Tigress shook her head and said, "I'm sorry, Po..." Then she fell out of his grip! _

"_TIGRESSSSSS!" Po shouted in a horrified sad tone._

_Po heard roaring water, he looked to see a tsunami heading right towards him! He began running, he dropped the ring by mistake but kept running before the tsunami swallowed him up._

_End of dreamscape_

Po jolted upright on his bed, screaming "Tigress". He fell out of his bed, he looked around to see it was just a dream. A sense of relief came over him, he placed his hand on his head and sat up right. He's sweating as he tries to control his breathing, he looked up and let some tears slip out of his eyes. He hates having nightmares! His sweat made the room feel cold, he shook in fear hoping it was just a nightmare, but it all felt so real. He remembered something, he looked underneath his bed and pulled out a small black box. He opened it to see the same tiger and dragon ring that was in his dream, a sad look and a form of dread overcame him, he closed his eyes in fear and sadness. Yes, he's really gonna ask Tigress to marry him on their vacation. Now, he fears that another earthquake may hit during a happy vacation. He didn't know how to tell Tigress, he didn't know what she'd say if she found out that he's afraid as well. He put the ring in his pocket.

"Gods...please don't let something go wrong on this vacation..." Po prayed to the gods above.

Po loved Tigress with all of his heart and he didn't want anything to happen to her, sure she's a warrior, but he knows they can't take the risk of more danger in China. He's not only had this nightmare, but also others, and he still is afraid of telling Tigress. Being Po, he stood up and snuck out of his room. He slowly opened the door and tried to be as quiet as he could with the creaking boards under his feet, he opened Tigress door a bit to see her sleeping with her training clothes on, he sighed out of relief he whispered "Good night, Tigress" before he closed the door softly and went back into his room.

Four hours later, Po had barely gotten any sleep, he knew Tigress was okay, but he just didn't wanna have another nightmare. He heard soft footsteps in the hall, and even more came, he knew that Shifu has woken up his friends. Shifu opened up the door to Po's room.

"Morning Master..." Po mumbled in a tired tone.

Shifu was surprised to hear Po awake, he rubbed his temples and asked, "Po? You're awake?"

"Yeah..." Po mumbled, "I had a rough night..."

"Sorry to hear that, what happened?" Shifu asked.

Po shook his head, "I had a nightmare and I didn't fall asleep for the rest of the night." Shifu nodded and said, "I'm sorry to hear that, Dragon Warrior. But we must have a quick breakfast and be on our way, our ride's gonna arrive in about an hour." Po nodded as he tried to get up but he fell out of bed, Shifu shook his head as he walked out of the room. Po pulled his heavy body up, his droopy eyes focused on the door and he walked out of his room. He saw Tigress walking down the hall and heading to the kitchen, thanking the gods above it was just a nightmare. Po tried waking himself up as he walked down the hallway. Then Monkey came out of his room.

"Hey Po," Monkey said with a smile.

"Oh...hi Monkey," Po said in a semi tired tone.

"You okay, buddy?" Monkey asked, concerned for his buddy, Po nodded and Monkey asked, "Are you sure? I heard you scream Tigress' name last night."

Po slightly froze, then he said, "Oh, that. Yeah...crazy dream."

"Po, there's no need to lie, did you have a nightmare?" Monkey asked, Po sighed, he nodded, Monkey balanced on his tail and put his hand on Po's shoulder and asked, "Do you wanna talk about it?"

Po looked at Monkey, aside from Tigress, Monkey is Po's best friend, he sees him as a brother same goes for Monkey. Po sighed and he told Monkey about the nightmare he had, about him asking Tigress to marry him, the scary earthquake and the sad yet horrifying ending.

"Oh, I am so sorry, for you, Po," Monkey said, feeling sorry for his buddy, Po nodded and Monkey said, "Po, it's just a dream, and nothing like that will happen when you propose to Tigress."

"Monkey! Shhh!" Po said desperately, "Don't let Tigress know!"

"Oh, sorry," Monkey whispered, "I'm happy for you, Po. But I assure you, nothing bad will happen during that moment."

Po smiled, Monkey is a fun guy to be around, yet he is a great friend to talk with if you're in need. Po wanted to tell Monkey about his fear of something going wrong on the vacation, he told him about that, and Monkey understood.

"Have you told Tigress yet?" Monkey asked.

Po froze, he's been planning this for three months and he hasn't told Tigress about it, he doesn't know what she'll say. Po shook his head and said, "I...I don't know what she'll say if I do tell..."

Monkey nodded as he hugged Po, the gentle panda hugged Monkey back and Po will tell, it's just so hard to do so. When they broke loose Monkey said, "Come on, Po! Let's got have some bean buns! Ooh! Ooh! Ooh!" Monkey took off down the hallway while Po chuckled and smiled. When Po got in Monkey sat down, Po sat down next to Tigress, she gave him a warm smile.

"Morning Po," she said, "Why're you late for breakfast?"

"Ah, y'know, guy stuff," Monkey said as he leaned back in his chair with his hands behind his head.

"That figures."

Monkey looked at Po and the panda was happy Monkey covered him. Monkey's not only fun and encouraging, but he's also trustworthy...some of the time. Then Shifu came in and said, "Morning students."

"Morning Master Shifu," they all said in unison.

Shifu joined them and they began eating their breakfast. After talking about how excited they were about their vacation and exchanging jokes, they all went into their room and got their bags, Po tucked his little black box in his bag so it wouldn't slip out of his pocket, Tigress saw Viper had slipped her new swimsuit in her bag, Viper was just outside so Tigress smirked and zipped her bag up, not taking the swimsuit out. They all met in front of the Jade Palace and they all were ready to go, it's a beautiful morning and a warm one too, but it's gonna get hot.

"Everyone ready?" Shifu asked with a smile.

"Oh yeah we're ready!" Po shouted in an excited tone making them all chuckle, well Shifu only smiled.

"Let's go then," said Shifu.

They began walking down the Thousand Footsteps while Mantis said, "I hope it's not gonna be a ride like last time."

"Yeah," said Monkey, "I threw up twice on that thing."

"Let's not talk about that..." Viper said, slightly disgusted, she shivered at a sudden memory.

The warriors continued to walk down the Palace stairs. Po's excited yet nervous, he and Tigress briefly looked at each other and smiled.

"Oh, Shifu," said Po, "I told my dad I'd say goodbye to him before we left."

"All right, we'll stop by, but make it quick," said Shifu.

"Right," said Po, "This is gonna be a slam duuunn…AAAAAAHHHHH!" Po began falling down the stairs! Tigress shouted for him, she ran down the stairs and managed to stop him before he landed on the bottom of the stairs.

"Thanks Tigress," Po said with a smile, slightly dazed.

"I couldn't let you get hurt before our vacation," Tigress told him, making Po smile brightly at her. She helped him up before Po began running to his dad's noodle shop. Mantis did wanna tease her, but Viper shot him a glare and he kept his mouth shut. Po ran while holding his bag tight, he ran into his dad's noodle shop, there weren't many customers but there will be soon enough. Mr. Ping saw his son, he smiled brightly, ran out to him and gave his son a hug.

"Hey Dad, how goes business?" Po asked in a happy tone.

"Going great son!" Mr. Ping said happily.

"Well, I wanted you to know we're leaving to go on our vacation now," Po said as he scooped his dad up in a hug.

"Well, I hope everything goes right," said Mr. Ping, "Unlike..." He stopped himself, knowing Po doesn't wanna talk about the horror memories, "Anyway, have you got the ring?" Po clapped his dad's beak shut.

"Shhhh! I don't want her to know until I do it!" Po said desperately.

"Oh, okay, son but you're growing up so fast!" Mr. Ping said, proud of his son.

"Okay, bye Dad!" Po said before he put his dad down and ran out of the noodle shop not wanting to be embarrassed by his dad. Mr. Ping just chuckled as he got back to serving customers.

Po shook off his light blush he had, he met up with his friends and master. Shifu nodded and they began walking to their ride.

"Are...are you sure that they're not those fast oxes like before?" Po asked.

Shifu smiled, "Now don't worry, we won't be traveling as fast like last time."

They walked out of the village and then they saw six gazelles that're hired to pull the cart. A goose met up with them with a big smile.

"Are you ready?" the goose asked.

"I thought you said this wouldn't be a fast ride!" Shifu shouted.

"Oh, don't worry, these gazelles won't go very fast, they're strong and won't go very fast," the goose explained.

The warriors raised eyebrows, not knowing if they should trust him saying they won't go as fast. Reluctantly, they put their bags in the cart, they all climbed aboard while Po and Tigress sat by one another, they held hands while Shifu raised an eyebrow at the goose. The goose climbed aboard and grabbed the ropes. He told them to go, the warriors slightly winced but then the gazelles began moving, they began running but they're not going too fast. After a while, the warriors began to relax, happy that it's going to be a pleasant ride.

"Huh," said Shifu, "It's a much better ride that I thought it was gonna be."

Then the gazelles dashed! The warriors screamed as they began moving VERY fast much faster than the oxes! The warriors continued screaming as the goose just plainly smiles as he enjoys the ride.

"I...I spoke too soon!" Shifu shouted over the noise.

Po and Tigress held onto one another, praying that they'll live through this ride. The gazelles ran over hills, over bridges, through crisscross roads, across daisy fields, some flew into the cart and Po gave Tigress some, she smiled and accepted them. Later they entered the mountains, the journey's become much more treacherous, they all point right up at the sky, Po was excited, but he feels a bit sick as he rides on the cart. They looked straight ahead, for they all feel sick, even Tigress. They wanted to get off right away, then it began to slow down, the cart eventually came to a stop in a small village, it was a nice looking village, Po fell out of the cart while the goose shouted, "Misty Sparkling Village!" Tigress got out of the cart, she was dizzy, she managed to stand up, Po felt sick, so he ran and threw up behind a house, and Tigress cringed in disgust.

"Oh...darn..." Tigress said in a sick tone, then she went behind another building and began throwing up.

Shifu glared at the goose, "You said it wouldn't be fast!"

"Well, sorry, that ride was below the average speed though," said the goose.

Shifu glared at the goose, his ear twitched in anger. The goose left and Shifu groaned as his students recovered from their motion sickness. Monkey threw up behind a building as well while Crane and Viper were so dazed, they couldn't control on where to go, Crane even ran into a building. They all recovered after 3 minutes had past. Shifu shook his head and said, "Next time, we're taking a rental cart for us to drive." They all agreed at that, they've had enough of the fast animals pulling the carts. Shifu went into the hotel to check in while Po looked at the beautiful mountains surrounding them, they're tall and thin with green trees on them, they're beautiful, the golden sun shines down on the flatter terrain below and Po sees the lakes, he looked close and he saw that there was a lake in the exact position as his dream.

_Déjà vu_, Po thought with wide eyes.

Po shook off his thoughts and went into the hotel, he entered the lobby and met up with his friends. An assistant took his bag and they began to head up to the room while Po feels nervous about his nightmare. Monkey knows about it, and he's promised he won't tell anyone else. The warriors entered their room while Po thinks about his nightmare, his friends were wondering why he was being quiet unlike them who're chatting. Po looked around the room, it has a table with seven chairs around it, there's one bedroom to the right with a bathroom in it with another bedroom to the left it also has a bedroom, the kitchen is right next to the bedroom on the left, Shifu decided to sleep on the couch again. Tigress and Viper entered their own room with a queen-sized bed, it has pink walls again, Viper slightly squealed while Tigress was slightly annoyed it had pink walls.

The boys had a slightly larger room with dark blue wallpaper, Po took the best spot on the bed while Monkey got in the next bed, Crane stands up while sleeping so it doesn't matter, Mantis opened up a drawer and put a small pillow in it to sleep on, he also uses a piece of cloth as a blanket. They all settled into their room while Po stepped outside to see Shifu has set the couch into his own bed. Deciding to get some air, Po went outside to the balcony that gave them a beautiful view of the mountains, the sun's shining high above, and the mountains are a wonder to behold. He tried to relax, trying to contain his fear of something going wrong.

_Come on, Po,_ he thought to himself. _I'm here on vacation, I shouldn't be worried about some stupid dream..._

He hoped it was just a dream, he prays that it was, he felt a pair of arms wrap around him. He smiled, not having to guess who it was.

"Hey Tigress," Po said, smiling.

"Hey dumpling," Tigress said sweetly, "You haven't been talk active lately. Is something bothering you?"

Po slightly froze, he didn't want Tigress to know he's worried, but she's trustworthy.

"Tigress...I just had a nightmare...and it's haunting me..." Po told her.

"Really?" Tigress asked, "Is that what's been bothering you?"

"Yeah," Po admitted. Tigress turned around and asked, "What was it about?" Po slightly froze again, he looked at Tigress and said, "Well...you and I were having a good time...then...then assassins attacked and they killed you!" Tigress' eyes widened, she couldn't believe Po had dreamed something so horrible. She hugged him, Po hugged her back.

"It's okay, Po," Tigress whispered, "It was just a dream, I'm right here, and I'll never leave."

Po smiled, feeling touched by her words, "Thanks Tigress." Tigress nodded before she gave Po a quick kiss on the cheek. Po feels happy around her, but he still feels the sense of dread of his dream. Was it just a dream? Or...?

**A/N: WAS it just a dream? Was it? We'll see, please review and if you have any ideas for any vacation ideas, just let me know. :)**


	3. The Vacation begins

**A/N: WOO! Here's chapter 3! :D I'd love to thank MrSimba593 and KungFuPandaFanatic for giving me some ideas for the story. Thanks guys! R and R! :D I don't own KFP.**

**Chapter 3 – The Vacation begins**

Po and the others ate a wonderful dinner, they had sushi with tea and for dessert they had banana splits for each of them, they talked and exchanged jokes with one another and having a great time, they can't wait for the vacation, Po's holding in all of his fears so Tigress wouldn't worry, he knows vacations remind her of the earthquake disaster on their last vacation, Po prayed to the gods above that a disaster wouldn't occur on this vacation. Shifu told Tigress to have some fun on this vacation, she knows to do so, but she's not the vacation type. After some dinner they went to bed, Po bunked up with the guys while Tigress and Viper bunked in their own room and Shifu slept on the couch.

"Hey Po," said Monkey, "We can stay awake and tell ghost stories!"

"Nah...I wanna sleep," Crane groaned, "I need rest..." Monkey wanted to protest but Po's snoring cut him off, they looked to see he'd fallen asleep right when he laid down on the bed.

"I guess he's hibernating this year," Monkey said, Crane groaned while Mantis chuckled.

Po's snored echoed through their room, Shifu groaned while the girls covered their heads with their pillows, it was a pretty restless night for them, especially the guys they went into the den and slept out there while Po's snores continued to echo. The next morning, the sun is beginning to rise, Po opened his droopy eyes and yawned, pretty loudly too. He slumped out of his bed and landed on the floor with a thud. He laid there for a few minutes before he stood up and decided to go get some air out on the balcony. He rubbed his eyes as the flashback of the nightmare came to his mind, he cringed in fear, hoping nothing would go wrong. He walked out onto the balcony and took in the sight of the mountains, the cool air was pleasant to his nostrils, but it would soon be warm. The air around felt damp but pleasant, Po began to relax as he eased the thoughts of the nightmare away, he didn't know that his feline had been leaning against the wall this entire time. She cleared her throat, Po gasped and whirled around, his eyes widened when he saw her in her white night gown, he's never seen her in her night gown before.

"Good morning, dumpling," she said with a smile. Po chuckled and said, "Good morning, lotus flower, what're you doing up so early?"

Tigress chuckled, "I was gonna ask you the same thing." Po smiled as he pulled Tigress in for a hug, her warmth always made the panda happy, Tigress always felt warmth and comfort in Po's arms, she hardly ever wants to leave his hugs, but it has to end at some point, Po pulled away as he put his hands around Tigress' waist.

"Are you ready for the vacation?" Po asked with a smile.

"Oh...um, I guess so..." Tigress said, Po understood why she's not as excited as the others are. Po told her there's all kinds of things they can do, hiking, swimming, relaxing in hot mountain springs, climbing up rock walls, and there's an eating contest coming up along with a dance.

They all ate breakfast, eggs and pancakes along with syrup, and they all got ready for their vacation. They changed clothes, Tigress found out Viper packed her swimsuit she just rolled her eyes in annoyance. She put it on and wore black pants with a new red shirt with dragon patterns on it over her swimsuit, Viper bought it for her, Monkey wore light blue shorts, Po wore a green shirt with blue pants, while Shifu wore a blue robe in place of his original robe for the vacation he put on his sunglasses while he smiled at the others.

"Well, is everyone ready?" Shifu asked with a smile. The others but Tigress cheered and Mantis shouted, "I'm gonna check out the sushi place! They're got great food!"

"Don't overexert yourself like last time," said Viper. Mantis rolled his eyes, "And I may just check out the ladies!" Tigress rolled her eyes on how Mantis can be sometimes.

"Crane and I are gonna go swimming," said Viper, Monkey smiled and said, "I'm gonna check out the eating competition coming up!" Shifu rolled his eyes and looked at Po and Tigress, "What do you two have in mind?" Po and Tigress both looked at each other, they didn't know what. They looked back at Shifu and Tigress said, "I guess we'll just find out what there is to do. Po's gonna show me."

"Remember to loosen up and have fun," Shifu reminded her, Tigress smiled and said, "I will. Thanks Baba." The Five and Po loved hearing Tigress being friendlier than before but still hardcore, they've all gotten closer ever since the Earthquake especially Tigress, Po and Shifu.

"Okay, you all go out and have fun, I'm going to do my own thing," Shifu said with a smile.

"Is it the tanning booth?" Mantis teased, Shifu glared at Mantis, "Quiet Mantis! You don't want a beating like last time!" Immediately, Mantis shut up. Viper rolled her eyes while they went out to do their own thing. When they got outside, the warm sun shone down on them, the air is nice and clear, it's lovely, and the mountains are beautiful. Tigress admired the beauty of the mountains she wished she'd noticed the beauty of things in her early days.

"See you guys later," Crane said as he and Viper went to go swimming. Shifu went to do what he wanted to do while Monkey and Mantis went away to do their own things, leaving Po and Tigress. They looked at each other as Tigress held her arm.

"You know..." Tigress said, "I think you can go and do your own thing. I don't wanna make you sluggish on this vacation..." Po put his arm around Tigress waist, he smiled and said, "Tigress, I would rather spend this vacation with no one else than you. I promise you, that I will make this the best vacation of your life." Tigress was touched by Po's kind words, but the earthquake memories keep coming to her mind. Po's smile is so wonderful to her...she loves it. She smiled warmly at Po and said, "Okay...but I hope not to make you bored."

Po chuckled, "You won't! You're fun to be around! Come on! Let's hang out!" Tigress chuckled as Po grabbed her arm and began walking a little fast, Tigress smiled again, loving to see Po happy and excited. Po and Tigress walked around the village, they both held hands as they walked around the village, checking out things to see what they can do. They saw all kinds of food stands, many with different fruit made into drinks, Po and Tigress both got strawberry and banana and they were great. They walked through some more of town and find Shifu going into a tanning booth. Po chuckled and Tigress dragged him away before Shifu saw them. Tigress got herself some ice cream while Po got 3 bowls of it, he loves ice cream. Later, Po and Tigress got some lunch and Po came out cheering.

"Woo hoo! That was amazing, Tigress!" Po shouted happily.

"Po, we had some sandwiches and water," Tigress said, crossing her arms.

"I don't care!" Po shouted happily, "I'm just having fun with you, Tigress!" Tigress raised an eyebrow, "You're having fun with me?"

"Yeah! I enjoy being with you, Tigress! I always wanna hang out with you!" Po shouted happily, Tigress chuckled and said, "That's very nice of you to say, Po." Po chuckled as he put an arm around her, Tigress swatted away and whispered, "We're in public, Po."

"Oh, right," Po said, still happy as ever. Tigress only chuckled as she smiled.

"Hey Tigress," Po said, "There're other things we can do. I can take you swimming and we can go play some games here in the village. Or we could go climbing up a mountain."

Tigress chuckled, "Well, I think mountain climbing wouldn't be your thing," Po smiled and said, "Well, once we get up there, there're mountain hot springs! They're so relaxing and we can take the easy way, or the hardcore way." Tigress smiled on Po saying 'hardcore' since she's so hardcore.

"Po...I don't like...people seeing me in my swimsuit..." Tigress said as she frowned a bit.

"Come on, Tigress," Po said softly, "I'm sure you'll look fine." Tigress looked up at him and asked, "Do you promise not to laugh?" Po smiled and said, "I promise." Tigress seemed reluctant, but she agreed.

"I've got an idea," said Tigress, "Why don't you take the easy way, and I'll take the hardcore way? The first one up decides the next event."

"Oh! You're so ON!" Po said happily but in a competing tone. Tigress smiled evilly, they walked up to where the way to the hot springs are, Tigress was on the path going on the hardcore way and Po was going down the regular path.

"See you on the other side, Tigress," Po said with a smile, Tigress smiled back and then they began heading up the mountain. Po's path is a path just heading up the mountain, no obstacles or anything while Tigress has to climb up sharp rocks and on steep cliffs only few venture up the hardcore trail. Po's stamina has increased thanks to Tigress' training. Tigress continues to climb up and she and Po are neck and neck. Then, they both arrived at the hot spring at the same time.

"I win!" they both said in unison. They both looked confused, and then Tigress said, "I win, Po." Po shook his head, "I win." Before they could get into an argument, they decided to shake it off, and Tigress said, "Call it a draw?" Po nodded, "Call it a draw." Po smiled as he took off his shirt, leaving his pants on, the pants are his swimsuit! Tigress went behind a tree to change. Po patiently waited for her, he looked to see the mountain hot spring, the water is being poured from a cave and into a shoot that lets the water flow into the pools of hot water. He saw there're other people at the hot springs too. Tigress poked her head out from behind the tree, she looked shy, Po smiled brightly at her.

"Hey! There you are," Po said happily, "Come on! The pools are nice and warm!"

"I..." Tigress said, shyly, unlike her, "Po...I don't like revealing too much of myself to anyone...let alone...a guy..." Po crossed his arms and said, "Come on, Tigress. I won't laugh at you. You're my girlfriend, and I'd never make fun of you." Tigress blushed deeply, she's very nervous to show Po.

"Will you...not laugh at me?" Tigress asked, Po shook his head and said, "I promise, Tigress. I will never laugh at you. Please come, Tigress." Po smiled warmly at her, knowing Po, he's never told a nasty joke like Mantis, she took a step out showing her bare leg, Po gently urged her to come, and when she did, his jaw dropped at the sight. Tigress is in a bright red bikini, she blushed bright red. Po knew Tigress was a good looking woman before, but he didn't know how well her waist truly was. To respect her, he looked away after 5 seconds. He shook his head and said, "Tigress! Why were you afraid!? You're HOT!" Po clapped his hands over his mouth, not believing what he just said. Tigress blushed deeper and smiled at Po. She walked over to the hot spring and sank her body into the warm water. Po looked up to see Crane and Viper entering, and they slightly jumped when they saw Po and Tigress. Tigress saw them and sank deeper in the water to hide herself.

"Crane?! Viper?!" Tigress said, "What're you doing here?!"

"We finished swimming and wanted to come here," said Viper, "Why're you upset, Tigress?"

"Oh, nothing!" Po said quickly, Viper and Crane didn't believe Po, Viper saw Tigress had on her bikini, she smiled before she went into the hot spring with Tigress. Po and Crane went into another hot spring, leaving the girls, thankfully Crane didn't seem to notice Tigress in her bikini.

"I see you're wearing the new swimsuit," said Viper.

Tigress blushed, "Well...I do have a one piece for swimming...but this is for hot springs only..." Viper nodded and smiled, "I know you're a master of Kung Fu, Tigress, and you don't like wear anything too revealing." Tigress nodded before she began rubbing her shoulders, enjoying the warm water. So relaxing...as Po relaxed with Crane, the horrible nightmare he had swirled through his mind, he slightly cringed, he wanted to propose to Tigress, not even his friends know, except Shifu know that he's gonna ask Tigress to marry him.

Later that day, after enjoying the hot springs, they all got dressed and walked down the mountain. They entered the village and it's the dinner hour. Po's stomach rumbled, Viper giggled while Tigress smiled.

"Come on, big boy," said Tigress, "Let's go to the buffet for you." Po smiled brightly and said, "All right!" Po began running, he tripped and fell flat on his face. He got back up and Tigress led him into the restaurant, Crane and Viper decided to join them. Po walked up to the rabbit behind the desk.

"Good evening, sir," said the rabbit, "How many are with you?"

"Table for four people please," Po said with a smile.

The rabbit looked to see the others and she smiled when she say Tigress and Viper, "Oh, you and the bird have dates?" Po chuckled and said, "Maybe like a hang out, but yeah...maybe a date." The rabbit smiled as she lead them to their table, they all sat down and ordered water, well, Po ordered a chocolate drink. While the rabbit went to get their drinks, they all went to get what they wanted for the buffet. Crane got himself some noodles with oranges, peaches and a piece of chocolate cake. Viper got herself some dumplings with peaches, strawberries and some almond cookies. Tigress got herself some dumplings, tofu, and peaches, she's disciplined herself. Po knew he was in a restaurant and he got himself quite a bit of food, much bigger portions than the others, making them all laugh. Then the waitress came back with their drinks. They began eating and drinking. They talked with one another, having a great time.

"These almond cookies are amazing!" Viper said before she stuck one in her mouth.

"Not as good as Monkey's are they?" Crane asked, Viper shook her head. Po and Tigress smiled at one another, having a great time. After they had eaten, the sun is still up, Po looked to see it was six o clock, and the sun wouldn't be setting until eight. Po smiled, he gently grabbed Tigress' arm, she looked at him.

"Yes Po?" Tigress asked.

"Hey, how about we all go for a swim? The sun will be setting in a couple of hours, and I'd love to swim," Po said excitedly.

"Po..." Tigress said, Viper slithered up and said, "I wouldn't mind swimming again. How about you Crane?"

"Oh, I don't mind either," Crane said with a smile. They all looked at Tigress and their eyes are pleading with her to join. She tried to stay strong, she sighed and said, "Let's go..." The others cheered and they began walking over to the lake. When they arrived at the lake, Po got another sense of Déjà vu since it looked exactly like it did from his dream, the golden sun shone on the calm lake with the mountains' silhouettes surrounded the sun. Tigress came over to Po, she's not as embarrassed this time. Po looked to see she's wearing a one piece black swimsuit, but she didn't notice that it was a tight fit bringing out her womanly figure.

_Oh, is she awesomely hot or what!_ Po thought as he smiled at her, he brought her in for a hug and she hugged back. Po picked her up bridal style, catching her off guard and then he jumped into the lake with her. They both broke from underneath the water, Tigress shot a glare at Po.

"Don't do that again," she said, annoyed.

"Sorry," Po apologized, "I just wanted to have some fun with you." Tigress' face softened and she shook it off.

Then Po and Tigress began swimming alongside each other, they both chuckled as they did so, Crane and Viper swam with each other too. Tigress laid on her back and began swimming backwards while Po playfully chased her. He caught up to her and wrapped an arm around him, she removed his arm and swam underneath him, playfully pulling on him as she did so. She came out from underneath him to see he was gone. She called out his name and then he came out from underneath the water right in front of her, giving her a quick kiss before he began swimming away. Tigress swam after him while smiling, she's having fun! Po and Tigress climbed up the floats and slid down them once they got to the top, they slid down a slide into the water, they swam underwater with the beautiful fishes, the sun began dipping lower making the sky pinkish, Po and Tigress popped out from underwater and saw the beauty. It's so beautiful. Next, they along with Crane and Viper played 'Freeze tag' in the water, they all chased each other while laughing, and even Tigress laughed some. Po caught up with Tigress, he wrapped his arms around her, even though his arms are wet, his hugs arm warm and cuddly. They both smiled at one another before they both passionately kissed one another, having enjoying their day.

After they has finished swimming, the four figures got out of the water, grabbed their towels and dried themselves off. Tigress smiled to herself, she's having the vacation of her life so far. **(A/N she still has her one piece swimsuit one) **Then she felt a paw on her shoulder, she turned around to see a handsome leopard with amber eyes looking at her with a smirk.

"Hey there, hottie," he said, kissing her paw, "And what's your name? My name's Deming."

"Uh...my name's Tigress," Tigress said, not liking the way he's looking at her.

"Tigress? What a beautiful name," Deming said, "You're very pretty. You wanna go get a drink?"

"No," Tigress said, holding in a growl, "I've already got a boyfriend, and I don't go out with strange men." Tigress began to leave, Deming put his hands around her waist and said, "Oh, but no man's a match for Deming." Tigress' eyes widened in anger, she held in a snarl and broke free from Deming, "I don't want you. I've already got a true love." Tigress picked up her things while Deming played with her tail, she softly snarled and he said, "You know, Tigress. You and I could make a cute couple." Tigress snarled.

"In your dreams, not ever!" Tigress said in an angry tone. Tigress stomped away while Deming smiled dreamfully, thinking, "Oh, you will be mine, Tigress." Tigress made sure Deming wasn't following her, she met up with Po. Before he could say anything, she told him about Deming.

"What?!" Po shouted in an upset tone, "He put his hands on you like that?!" Tigress nodded, "Yes Po...I'm concerned..." Po wrapped his arms around her and whispered, "Don't worry, Tigress...I won't let anything happen to you..." Tigress nodded as she snuggled with Po. Deming saw she was with a panda. How can she be in love with a fat panda?! Jealousy filled his eyes and he went away. Po and Tigress broke from their embrace, Po offered to carry Tigress' stuff for her, but she said no. They began to walk away. Po noticed that Tigress' arms weren't down and he decided to have a little fun. He began poking Tigress' waist, she jumped.

"Po! Don't do that!" she said, "I don't like that." Po stopped for a minute, Tigress calmed down and then he began poking her sides again. She told him to stop.

"Stop it, Po! I...EEEP!" Tigress jumped and squeaked while Po smiled evilly and said, "Tigress..." He began squeezing her sides again, "Go! Run!" Tigress began running with Po right behind her threatening to tickle her all the way back. Tigress opened the door to the hotel and ran into their room, shutting the bathroom door behind her before Po caught her. He began laughing while Tigress, in the bathroom began laughing as well.

**A/N: Uh oh! It seems we've got someone after Tigress! What will happen? Please tune in for more! :D Oh, and I have a Bambi/KFP story crossover called Bambi's Kung Fu Adventure. It needs more reviews, so go check it out! :D**

**REVIEW! :D :D Favorite! Follow! :D**


	4. More vacation time, worries revealed

**A/N: WOO! :D Here's chapter 4, sorry for the wait, I've got KFN 4 that I'm mostly focused on. :D Please R and R and enjoy! :D**

**Chapter 4 – More vacation time, worries revealed**

For the next few days on their beloved vacation, the warriors had the time of their lives, Po and Tigress spent the most time together, playing new games with Tigress winning some and Po winning some, they climbed up to the top of a mountain with Po gasping for breath while Tigress stood triumphantly on top of the mountain. They laughed and played together in open fields, they swam alongside their friends again, Tigress has not had this much fun in years. Shifu kept enjoying the tanning booth and swimming some while Monkey and Mantis kept having their own fun. Crane and Viper enjoyed their own times alone together and shared their first kiss on top of a mountain, overlooking the valley under a golden sun. After that, Viper took Tigress, after persuading her, and they got a massage that was very relaxing to the both of them, Tigress thanked her sister and they hugged. After that, Po and Tigress had a playful spar over a dumpling and Po defeated her again, Tigress wishes that she can get the dumpling sometimes. They relaxed some more, and Tigress, she looks so relaxed, but Po he's hiding all of his worries. It's close to their vacation to come to an end, and at the end, Po was gonna propose to Tigress, he keeps having visions of his nightmare and not only that, he's also worried about Deming stealing Tigress from him. Po sleeps on his bed with the guys, the other guys are all sound asleep while Po is sweating, tossing and turning.

_Po's dreamscape_

_Po and Tigress are walking alongside the lake, the sky is golden and the water is too, Po and Tigress both had a smile on their faces as they hold hands, taking in the beauty. Po smiled at Tigress, they both stopped walking, Po reached for his little black box and then he brought Tigress in for a kiss, but she slapped him. Po held his face as he pulled back in pain. He looked at Tigress who had an angry look on her face._

"_How DARE you kiss me!" she said angrily, "I can't love some fat panda who was accidentally chosen to be the Dragon Warrior! You don't belong with me! I don't belong with you!" The words made Po feel as if he's gonna cry, "Tigress...how could you say such things?"_

"_I mean you HAVE no place with me!" Tigress snarled, "You should never have been chosen as the Dragon Warrior, you're someone not so great for a great title!" Po felt the tears coming down, his girlfriend's words struck him like a knife to the heart, he dropped the black box by mistake, Tigress spat at him, "MAN UP! Be a man, not some weakling!" Po reached out for her and then she punched him to the ground, Po began sobbing, he sat up to see Tigress with Deming._

"_Tigress?! What?!" Po shouted out of shock. Tigress smiled evilly, "I never loved you, I found Deming who has a respectful attitude towards girls, you're not my type, you're nothing!"_

"_Yeah! Talk about the Dragon Warrior in a disgraceful atmosphere!" Deming added. Then the ground began shaking, RUUMMMMBLLLLEEE! Earthquake! Tigress and Deming ran off, leaving poor Po behind, Po began running and then he heard roaring water coming closer! Tsunami! He tripped and screamed for his life before the tsunami engulfed him and a flash of Tigress giving him an evil look went through his mind._

_End of dreamscape_

Po jolted upright, clenching his sheets, "NOOOOOO!" He fell out of bed and flat onto his face, then he saw the floor, he slowly looked around to see he was back in the room he's staying in with the guys, the guys aren't there, the sun's shining through the window, and Po closed his eyes as he tried to get his breathing under control. He's been having nightmares for a while now, he loves Tigress so much and doesn't want to lose her to that Deming. He recalls seeing him as he and Tigress play soccer and he looked jealous. He laid there for minutes, not keeping up with the time, trying to get a hold of himself.

_It was just a nightmare, Po, _he told himself, _Tigress loves you, and I love her..._ He trailed off for a minute, _Or...does she truly?_ He let a sob escape, he crawled over to his suitcase, he pulled it off the shelf and opened it. He looked through his stuff and found the little black box, he opened it up to see the ring, he began crying, he's been waiting for this moment for so long and he's tormented by the earthquake memories and this Deming wanting Tigress for himself. He slowly stood up, the guilt not telling Tigress about his nightmares is killing him on the inside, he knew he had to tell her soon, but he doesn't know what she'll say, he's never seen her having such a good time before. Po held his head, trying to get his thoughts together.

"I...I need to get relaxed..." Po whispered to himself as a tear fell from his face. He decided to get ready for his departure to the hot springs, he planned on going to the eating competition but he's just too upset and needs to relax. He grabbed a bunch of snacks and began chowing down on them like an eating machine.

With Tigress, she's with Shifu, they were playing Mahjong and Shifu has the upper hand.

"Father, you should let me win more often," Tigress slightly teased as she moved a piece.

"Maybe," Shifu said with a smile, "But I'm about to beat you." Then he made a move and he beat Tigress. Shifu smiled, "I win again, Tigress." Tigress chuckled and said, "No wonder you're the Mahjong champion." Shifu chuckled and then he and his daughter shook hands, meaning 'good game', they both have gotten really close to one another, especially after the earthquake disaster.

"So, Tigress, what're you and Po's plans for today?" Shifu asked as they got up from their seats. Tigress smiled, "Well, the eating competition is today and after that we were planning on getting a tan in the sun, unlike you...in the tanning booth." Shifu's ear twitched, "I have no idea what you're talking about." Tigress playfully rolled her eyes, but she knew not to press it further.

"Anyway," she said, "This is the last full day of our vacation, I'm gonna go find Po, I wanna spend more time together." Shifu smiled and nodded, "Well, good luck. Oh, I think he's still in bed." Tigress smiled and scooped Shifu in a hug, "Thanks Dad. I'll see you later." With that, Tigress left to go find Po.

She walked to the hotel, not knowing Po left to go to the hot springs, she planned on going back with him later. She opened the door and began looking for Po.

"Po?" she called out. No response, not even a snore. She looked in the kitchen and saw all of the snacks eaten and even some of the boxes. She raised an eyebrow, she knows Po eats when he's upset. She looked in his room and didn't see Po, she wondered where he was. Then something hit her...the eating competition, it's starting any minute now. She got dressed into her vacation clothes, a red shirt with short black pants and sandals. She grabbed her bag and went to go find Po. She walked outside and to the eating completion, she got a sexy look from Deming.

"Hey there sexy," he said affectionately. Tigress cringed and trotted away, she had told Shifu about him and he told her to be careful. She arrived at the eating competition and saw other pandas there, but Po was nowhere to be seen, where was he? Then Monkey came over, "Hey Tigress!" Tigress looked to see Monkey coming over with his casual grin on his face.

"Oh, hey Monkey," Tigress said with a smile, "I'm looking for Po. Have you seen him?" Monkey shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. You haven't seen your boyfriend?" Tigress rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Monkey, I can't find him," she said. Monkey shrugged again, "I don't know. Sorry. I thought he'd be here."

"Me too," replied Tigress, getting concerned, "This isn't like him."

"Maybe he's swimming, or at the hot springs?" Monkey suggested. Tigress nodded she smirked and said, "I'll check the hot springs, he said he plans to take me back." With that, Tigress left to go find Po.

With Po, he's wearing his green swim trunks, he sighed as he looked at the different hot springs that other people in them as couples, he saw one empty one and let his body sink into the warm water, hoping to wash away the haunting nightmares and haunting thoughts. Po sighed as he let the warm steam hit his face and the warm liquid encase his body. He hates horror memories, he wishes they would wash away from his mind, yet...they won't go so easy. He thought about proposing to Tigress, but the thoughts of the nightmares always come to his mind, he...oh, the water's not helping anymore, he's so upset, he wishes he could have something to eat up here, he could've gone to the eating competition, yet he was worried Tigress would find out his worries.

"Stupid nightmares..." Po mumbled to himself, "I feel so stupid...why can't I tell Tigress about'em?"

"Po?" said a feminine voice, Po froze and he looked up to see Tigress in a white robe, he slightly froze when he saw her, she had a look of concern on her face. "Po, you were gonna go to the eating competition. What's wrong?" Po sank deeper into the water, not wanting to ruin her vacation. Tigress sighed as she untied her white robe as she sat down on the ground, she took it off and she has on her red bikini like last time, she got in the water with Po and looked at him, the warm liquid encased her body as she sank into the water as she looked at Po.

"Po, is there something bothering you?" she asked, placing her hand on his shoulder. Po shook his head, keeping his mouth shut, he doesn't know how to tell her. Tigress raised an eyebrow, "Po, I know you're lying. You can't hold it back. Please, can you tell me what's wrong?"

"I...I don't know how..." Po said, feeling sad and guilty. Tigress sighed and said, "Po, if there's something wrong, you can tell me. I'll understand. Please Po, can you tell me?"

Po was about to cry, he held back tears as he got up out of the water, Tigress got up after him, she grabbed her white robe and wrapped it around her body, tying it up before she went after Po. Po grabbed his towel and began drying off, Tigress felt bad, she knows Po is very upset. She put her hands on his shoulders and then he embraced and cried onto her shoulder, Tigress froze, she embraced Po and took him away from the hot springs so they wouldn't drive everyone's attention. Tigress hugged Po and began to rub his back while Po embraced her, not wanting to let go.

"Po...please, tell me," Tigress said, "I'm here for you. You told me it's healthier to show your emotions than holding them back. Please...please Po, tell me what's bothering you." Po looked into her eyes, and they're pleading with him, Po knows he can't hide things from Tigress, and he loves her too much not to let them all out.

"I had a nightmare before we left, okay?" Po said as he leaked tears, "You and I were alongside the lake hanging out and then an earthquake hit, we ran and then...the ground ate you and you dropped I COULDN'T SAVE YOU!" Po let out more sobs as he embraced Tigress further, "Then a tsunami came and swallowed me up and that's the end, but I've been having more nightmares and the most recent was at the lake again and you left me for Deming before another quake hit!" Tigress was surprised, Po let the truth out like a bunch of tumbling bricks and then Po said, "I...I didn't wanna ruin your vacation, I didn't want you to worry, but it was eating me up like a parasite!"

Tigress embraced Po a bit tighter, she can't believe he's been in worry for so long, and he didn't tell her. Po didn't mention the ring because he wanted it to be a surprise. Tigress kissed his cheek and whispered, "Po, I'm glad you told me, you could've told me sooner, I understand. I'm a little surprised, but it's natural to have fears, you've taught me so. Believe me, Po, I won't leave you for Deming, I don't love him, I don't know him, I won't leave you."

"You said in my most recent dream that I'm not so of a great person for the Dragon Warrior," Po said, making Tigress slightly freeze, "And you told me I don't belong with you, and I'm just a fat, stupid panda."

"Po, I would never say that stuff," Tigress told him, "You've proven on countless occasions you're the Dragon Warrior, and you're a panda, you can't help it. You're a handsome man, I love you Po. I would never be like I was in your nightmares." Po looked up at Tigress and she had a sincere look in her eyes, the warm smile appeared on her face that melted away Po's worries, she brought Po in for a warm, passionate kiss and Po's worries melted away even further, but then he broke apart and said, "The lake we swam at...it looks like the lake from my dream..." Tigress nodded and said, "Po, it was a dream, I know it was, I promise nothing bad will happen." Po nodded, but Tigress knew not to make promises she can't keep. Tigress smiled warmly and said, "Wanna enjoy the hot springs?" Po nodded and then they walked back to the hot springs, Tigress took off her white robe again before they both slipped into the warm water, letting it encase their bodies Shifu, Crane and Viper arrived and saw they just got in and they smiled at them enjoying themselves.

After they all enjoyed themselves at the hot springs, they walked back down the mountain back to the hotel to have some lunch, they ate their lunch and Po decided to go hiking. Po hummed a little tune as he walked outside to wait for the others. Then someone punched him to the ground. Po looked up to see Deming towering above him, he had an angry look on his face.

"You! Fat panda!" he insulted, "You stay away from my girl, all right?! I don't wanna have to do anything messy!"

Po felt a rage built up inside him, he gave a small glare, "Look, she doesn't know you, and you're just being a bully towards her and I." Deming kicked Po's tenders and said, "Shut it fatty! You don't deserve a girl like Tigress she's meant for me, and we're felines, we're much more compatible than you!" The words stabbed Po right in the heart, he and Tigress know that, he's very hurt. Deming slowly reached for a knife and said, "Panda, you must know that she is mine, and not a tubby panda's mate, it's just wrong."

"Hey!" someone shouted, Shifu landed between Po and Deming and punched Deming to the ground, the leopard looked up and Shifu shot a glare into his eyes.

"You stay away from Po," he said in a serious tone, "You're causing us real trouble, and you'd better cause anymore, or there will _be _trouble. Understand?!" Deming scoffed and said, "The panda and the tiger? Ridiculous!" Shifu glared deeper and said, "Those two are meant for each other, there's nothing wrong with them coming together, now scram before I make you!" Deming scoffed before he stood up and left. Shifu sighed as the anger faded away from his eyes, he turned to Po.

"Po, I heard about everything he said to you," he said, he put his paw on Po's leg, "Po, I'm so sorry he said those things to you. You two are meant to be, and whatever makes my daughter, I'm happy." Po slowly nodded, "But we can't have kids..."

"You can," said Shifu, Po looked slightly confused, "You two can adopt, but you never know, Oogway has said the universe works in mysterious ways." Po's brows raised as he nodded, Shifu smirked and said, "Come on, panda, let's go hiking." Po nodded and got into his cheerful self again while Shifu watched out for Deming, knowing he could show up anytime.

They went hiking along the mountain trail, talking, making jokes and enjoying the views of the vast valleys, trees, lakes and mountains, Po stayed close to Tigress watching out for Deming, praying that they'd not encounter him again, but Deming, he won't give up so easily.

**A/N: Oh! That Deming is so mean! I myself, the author don't like what he's doing. Finally, Po revealed his fears to Tigress (except he was proposing in the dream) Well, tell me what you thought! REVIEW! :D**


	5. Showdown and proposal

**A/N: So sorry for not updating in a while, I have Kung Fu Nightfall 4 to deal with. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I don't own KFP or its characters.**

**Chapter 5 – Showdown and proposal**

For the next day, Po and Tigress spent more time together, they got up, ate breakfast and went outside for a nice walk, Shifu told them that he'll be nearby in case Deming comes for them, it's the final day of their vacation and they wanna make the most of it. Po took Tigress out to breakfast this time, he got her some chocolate chip pancakes with syrup and some eggs. They had a wonderful breakfast, walked around the village, enjoying the day, it's so nice and warm not too hot or cold, the beautiful mountains with green trees to the mid-section of them, seeing them up against the sapphire sky, white puffy clouds and a beautiful golden sun. Viper took Tigress back to the massager and received another wonderful massage, Tigress has never looked so peaceful, so happy, or so free. Everyone loved seeing Tigress' soft side once in a while, but they know she's gonna be tough as ever when they get back to the Palace. Everyone spent their last day to their fullest, after having some more fun with games and activities, they packed up their stuff. They're going out to eat for their last meal, but before they eat, Po wants to finally propose to Tigress, he still feels nervous on what she'll say and about the nightmare that he had. Now, he meets up with Tigress outside their hotel.

_Okay Po, you can do this,_ Po thought as he walked toward Tigress with a smile on his face. "Hey Tigress."

"Hey Po," she said with a smile, then she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Po kissed her back, he rubbed the back of his neck and said, "Tigress, before we go out to eat, I'd like to take one more walk around the lake."

"Po...we need to be at the restaurant in 30 minutes," Tigress said, crossing her arms.

"Well, it takes 10 to walk around the lake," Po said smiling, "We can walk, meet up with the others afterwards, Shifu knows about this. Please, please, please." Po put on his best puppy eye look for Tigress, she tried staying strong, Po put his hand on her shoulder and began whimpering Tigress sighed, she smiled and said, "Okay. One lap." Po smiled brightly before he kissed her lips and they left, not taking note that Deming is following them with a look of hatred for Po, he has a knife in his hand.

Po and Tigress began their walk around the lake, the lake seemed golden because of the setting golden sun, the black silhouettes of the mountains are up against the golden sky, it's getting cooler, Po hates it when a great vacation comes to an end, he loves them. He thought maybe that he and Tigress could go on a vacation on their own when they're married...if Tigress accepts, he knows she'd have to stop training at the Palace and he'd have to step down as the Dragon Warrior, but he must try. He smiled at Tigress, they admired the beauty of the environment surrounding them, they talked about it and about each other with Po telling a joke, resulting a chuckle from Tigress or a slight look of annoyance. The two lovebirds are enjoying their time together.

Both of them looked up at golden sky above, golden clouds are in the sky as well, and the lake is surrounded by lush green land with beautiful green trees. Po and Tigress stopped looking and both looked into one another's eyes, to Po, the beauty of this landscape pales in comparison to Tigress' beauty.

"Isn't this a great place?" Po asked with a smile.

"Yeah, it's beautiful," Tigress said with a warm smile, "Thanks for bringing me here. Best vacation ever."

"I told you I'd make it your best one," Po said.

Tigress smiled again before she pulled Po into a kiss, he kissed her passionately as the sun began setting in the background. He wanted to ask her something, something that would change both of their lives. When they broke apart they both looked into each other's eyes with dreamy looks.

"This place is beautiful, but it's not as beautiful as you, my tiger lily," Po said in a sincere loving tone. Tigress smiled as she blushed, then Po said, "You know, Tigress, I love you with all of my heart, you're the most beautiful girl I've ever known, you're kind, smart, and brave. I'd do anything for you. I can't imagine life without you."

Tigress closed her eyes as she held back tears of joy and happiness, she looked at Po in the eyes and said, "I love you with all of my heart too, Po." Po smiled warmly and said, "I'm so happy to hear that. I have a question to ask you though."

"Okay..." Tigress said as her heart began to race a little.

Po smiled warmly, he got down on one knee, Tigress' eyes widened, Po pulled out a little black box, Tigress gasped as she covered her mouth with one paw. Po showed her the beautiful golden ring with a tiger and a jade dragon in the form of yin and yang.

"Tigress," Po said, taking her hand, "You are the love of my life, and I'd do anything for you. Even give up being Dragon Warrior. Will you do the honor and privilege of becoming my wife?"

Tigress has never been so shocked in her life, Po is giving up being the Dragon Warrior for her? Tears streamed down her eyes, a million thoughts are going through her mind, she didn't know he'd love her this much to give up Dragon Warrior. Then the flashbacks of Po's nightmare went through his mind as Tigress looks on in shock. Deming saw Po on one knee with the box with an astounded Tigress looking on, his eyes widened in anger and he charged at them.

"Po..." Tigress said, astounded, "I...I..." She was about to answer and then Deming showed up, Po gasped as he pushed Tigress out of the way, Deming tackled Po to the ground, Po got up and faced Deming with a glare.

"IDIOT!" Deming yelled at Po, "That girl is MINE! You're just some flabby panda who doesn't deserve her! It's so wro..." Tigress began punching Deming, but he punched her down to the ground!

"HEY!" Po shouted out of anger, "That's my girlfriend!" Po lunged for him but Deming dodged him, he punched Tigress picked her up roughly and shouted "THIS will change your mind!" Then he placed a rough kiss on her, Po's eyes widened in anger as Tigress tried to break free, she kicked his crotch and punched his face hard!

"IDIOT! GO AWAY!" Tigress roared, "YOU'LL GET MORE THAN THIS IF YOU DON'T LEAVE!"

"NO! I deserve YOU!" Deming roared, he lunged for her, but Po stopped him, Deming began fighting him, Po knew he had to defend himself now. Deming pulled out a machete and began fighting Po. Tigress snarled while an employee from the hotel saw what was going on, he ran off to find Shifu. Deming punched Po, the panda punched back, making his nose bleed.

"YOU'RE A DISGRACE!" Deming shouted, "You are fat and useless! Your parents should've abandoned you!" The words stabbed Po in the heart again, Tigress roared and began attacking him, Deming pulled out his knife in an attempt to stab Tigress, but Po got right in the way and Deming stabbed him in the shoulder! Po roared in pain, Tigress' eyes got wide in anger. She roared, grabbed Deming's hand, took the knife out of his hand, tossed it away and began punching him! She grabbed his arm and slung him to the ground, she began punching his face many times over, ignoring his cries for mercy, she grabbed his leg and threw him into a tree, he broke his arm, Tigress began tromping over to him with anger fueling her eyes, her bare fangs are showing.

"N-No..." Deming pleaded with hurt in his tone, his face is banged up with a broken nose, massive nosebleed, his body has blood all on it, cut, bruised and one of his toes is broken. Tigress stopped, she came back to her regular senses, she thought herself as a monster, then Deming said, "Please...don't...spare me..." She saw the hurt in his eyes, she felt guilty for going too far.

"Leave us alone," she said with anger in her voice, "It's not right to intervene with girls you don't even know. You shouldn't be so abusive."

"Right...sorry..." Deming said, Tigress raised an eyebrow and said, "I don't know if you are or not." She began tromping away, Deming's nerves snapped, he got up and rushed at her, she did a spin kick and he slammed back into the tree, this time it fell into pieces all on top of him, Tigress spat at him before she ran to go check up on Po. She ran up to the panda who's still holding his shoulder in pain, he still has the black box. She began examining it as Shifu, the rest of the Five, two police officers, and the hotel employee ran up to them.

"Tigress! Po! Are you all right?!" Viper asked as she slithered up to them.

"Well, I'm okay, but Po's wounded," Tigress said, looking at Po's wound. Shifu turned to the hotel employee and said, "Go get a medical kit now!" The employee took off, Tigress looked up at the police officers and said, "He's underneath that tree, he's not going anywhere." The police officers ran over to him, they both seized Deming and brought him over.

"He assaulted us," Tigress said, "Attempted to kill us, and he abused me and Po."

"Let's take him away," said an officer while they dragged Deming away as the employee came back to the scene. Shifu grabbed the medical kit and they began aiding Po. As they aided Po, Tigress remained quiet.

"I'm sorry we weren't here to help you deal with Deming," Shifu said as he put some disinfectant on Po's shoulder, he slightly winced.

"No need to apologize, Master," Po said, "It's his fault that it went this far. He should've left us alone."

"Well...you were just defending yourselves, good job," Shifu said.

"Still...I didn't want something like this on our vacation..." Po said, frowning.

"Po, it's not your fault," Monkey said, coming forward, "We had the best vacation of our lives despite that Deming guy huh?"

"Oh yeah," Viper said with a warm smile, Crane said "Definitely" while Shifu and Mantis agreed. Po looked at Tigress and asked, "What about you?" Tigress sighed and said, "I've had the time of my life...but...I beat up Deming in blind rage...I couldn't stop..."

Shifu held up his hand, stopping her, "Tigress, you're not a monster."

"Yeah...but I just..."

"Tigress," Po said softly with a warm smile, "You were just trying to protect me, I know you. You're a protective person and that's why I'm happy to have you." Tigress saw the warm smile on Po, she cracked a small smile, but then she frowned and said, "But I should've gotten that wound, not you. He could've killed you."

"I couldn't let him hurt you," Po said, "Besides I said I'd do anything for you."

"But you got hurt back on our last vacation, much worse than this," Tigress told him.

"I wouldn't let you be killed, Tigress. You nearly gave yourself up before, and I can't call myself your friend or boyfriend if I didn't do the same for you," Po said softly, making the others smile, they love the new friendship these two have. Tigress smiled warmly at Po, she pulled him in for a hug, being careful of his wound.

"Thank you, Po," she said softly and then Po added, "And you're no monster. You're very nice, beautiful and awesome." Tigress smiled again as Po stood up. She thanked him again, she's lucky to have him.

"Aww, big softie Tigress," Mantis teased. Tigress snarled and smacked him away. Shifu rolled his eyes and said, "Let's go eat." They began walking to the restaurant, Po and Tigress trailed back a bit from the group.

"Do you need more time to think about it?" Po asked, showing her the small black box, Tigress thought for a moment before she nodded.

"I understand," said Po, "If you do say yes, it would be the happiest day of my life." Tigress nodded and said, "I understand. Just let me think about it." Po smiled before he put his arm around her, he's a bit nervous about her answer, and Tigress feels guilty for not being able to give him an answer just yet. After that, they caught up with the group, they ate a buffet and Po got a bit of food, but not too much, but he did get a lot of ice cream, making the others chuckle. Tomorrow, they leave.

The next morning, early the next morning, Tigress is awake, she's in a nightgown as she thinks about Po's question, she knows he loves her and she loves him, but is this even the right time for Po and her to step down? She looked over at Viper, who's still sleeping. She hated to wake her, but she lightly shook her so the snake wouldn't wake up right away. Viper slowly woke up and looked up Tigress with sleepy eyes.

"Yes Tigress?" she yawned. Tigress sighed and said, "I need to talk with you...about something personal..." Viper woke up some more, she sat up as Tigress sat down next to her.

"What is it?" Viper asked.

"It's about Po..." she said, Viper nodded and Tigress went on, "Yesterday...he proposed to me..."

"Really?! That's wonderful!" Viper said happily.

"Shhhhhh!" Tigress said desperately, "Not so loud!" Then Viper quieted down, Tigress frowned a bit and said, "I...I didn't give him an answer..." Viper gasped in shock as her eyes widened and jaw dropped.

"Why not?" Viper asked.

"I...I wanted to answer...but...am I really worth all that?" Tigress asked her, "You know, if we marry...he'd have to step down...we'd have to move...I...I love him...but..."

Viper shook her head and said, "Tigress, you're worth it. The only person worth it."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because Po proposed to you, Tigress. He loves being the Dragon Warrior, but it pales in comparison for the love he has for you. It may be the right timing for him to step down, the universe has its own timing."

"But think about all of the dangers out there," Tigress reasoned.

"I know, Tigress. But believe me, we can handle it, and who knows? Maybe some new strong members will come in and assist us?" Viper said.

Tigress shook her head and said, "Viper...I know you're trying to help...I just..."

"You can help us defend the Valley for a while before your wedding and you can stop trouble even if you're not in the Palace anymore," Viper suggested.

Tigress began thinking again, this is a tough call, she loves Po a lot, and yet she's worried about the titles. She buried her head into her paws, she sighed as she didn't know what to do, she feels something to marry Po but is it her mind playing tricks on her? Does she love him enough to marry him?

**A/N: I originally planned this to be the final chapter, but it would've been too fast for Tigress just to jump out and marry him, I wanted her to think about it more, I'd like to thank PandaFan91 with that idea in his story "One Darkness, Two Lights" that's one of the best TiPo stories I've ever read, check it out! :D But check out "A new journey" before that since it's a sequel.**

**REVIEW! :D**


	6. The choice

**A/N: A shorter chapter, but I hope you enjoy the chapter. :) I don't own KFP.**

**Chapter 6 – The choice**

The evening after the warriors arrived home, Tigress just sits on her bed, thinking. She loves Po, but she also loves kung fu, she's worked her entire life dedicated to kung fu, and if she decides to marry Po, she and he would have to leave the Palace. She's been wondering on how she can do kung fu and loving Po. She just buries her head in her paws, thinking deeply. It's a tough call, but she's taken in on what Viper had told her, it's her and Po's life, they're adults and can make their own choices. She knows that kung fu must be passed through the generations and...wait a minute. She lifted her head up, an idea hit her. Passing kung fu through the generations, even though they won't be warriors anymore, maybe they could be kung fu teachers to kids. Yes! They can form their own school to teach kids kung fu! Tigress smiled to herself, even if they're not warriors anymore, they can still teach the young ones kung fu. She pondered even more, knowing they'd have to fill out a bit of paperwork and get the place built wherever they need to build it. She was reminded of the times she did kung fu and how dedicated she was to it, all to earn Shifu's love and approval, but she figured out she's had it all along, and Shifu wants her to be happy in life, and Po...he's brought her so much happiness. She's made her choice. She stood up and walked out of her room into the kitchen where Po is stirring noodles in a pot.

"Hey Po," Tigress said with a smile. Po turned around and said, "Hey Tigress!" Tigress smiled and said, "I...I have an answer for you." Po almost dropped the ladle stirring the noodles. He put the ladle down, to add suspense, Tigress walked up to the panda, whom is feeling nervous, his heart's racing. Tigress smiled at him.

"Yes. Yes I will marry you," she said sweetly. Po put on the happiest face of his life, he's gonna get married to the girl of his dreams! He pulled out the ring from his pocket and slipped it onto her index finger. Tigress smiled widely at him before bringing him in for a kiss.

"Woo hoo!" Monkey shouted, immediately Po and Tigress broke their kiss and Monkey was clapping with the other Five standing by him, "The two lovebirds are getting married!"

"Yeah!" Mantis shouted, "Very good! When will you have babies?!" Viper slapped him with her tail, glaring, "OW!" Po and Tigress slightly blushed while Viper and Crane walked up, smiling.

"Congratulations you two," Viper said sweetly, Crane nodded and said, "Yeah! We're so happy for you."

"Were you guys spying on us?" Tigress asked, suspicious.

"No. We were coming in for dinner and just at the right moment we heard Po propose to you," Crane answers, he put a wing around her and said, "Congratulations, Tigress." He looked at Po, "And to you, Po."

"Thanks Crane," Po said, smiling. They all knew the two warriors would have to leave the Palace, but then Tigress said, "Po...after we leave the Palace, maybe we can start our own school to teach kids kung fu." When she said that, everyone went into shock.

"A kung fu school?!" Po asked with wide eyes, then he smiled, "AWESOME!"

"That's a great idea, Tigress!" Viper said, smiling, "It's indeed important to teach kids kung fu."

"And someday we'll get additional teachers to help with the school," Tigress said, "We need to teach as many styles as we can. Maybe all." Everyone chuckled. Shifu walked in.

"What's the excitement about?" he asked. Po showed Shifu the ring on Tigress' finger. Shifu smiled, happy for both of them.

"So, you two are getting married?" he asked, smiling.

"Yes! And Tigress decided we can start our own school!" Po said, excitedly. Shifu smiled, he nodded and said, "That's a great idea."

"Let's have some dinner!" Po said happily.

With that, they had some steamy noodles with dumplings and tea, they talked about where they'd have the wedding and how they'd plan it. Crane volunteered to make everything look perfect for Po and Tigress. Po and Tigress told Mr. Ping about their engagement and he's so happy for them and he even embarrassed them when he said he wanted grandkids. The wedding's going to be a month away, Po and Tigress hate to leave their friends, but they'll come visit them. One night, someone knocked on the Palace doors, Shifu answered it and a male ox showed up.

"Hello," the ox said, smiling, "I've heard there's some intense training here."

"Yes, do you want to train here?" Shifu asked.

"Well, my mother and I want myself and my brother to learn some kung fu here, I travel for two days to get here," the ox said, smiling.

"Where's your brother?" Shifu asked.

"Oh, he's on his way up, he had to make a quick rest stop but let me go on ahead," the ox replied. Shifu smiled at the ox.

And on that day, the two oxes were accepted into the Jade Palace to train, the warriors showed them how they train, and gave them a basic run-through of the training hall. They learned how to protect the Valley while Crane kept getting ready for the wedding and Viper picked Tigress out a dress, the tiger doesn't like dressing up but she's getting married for her panda. Viper picked Tigress a red dress with yellow flowers along the bottom of it with a see through red gale to cover her face walking down the aisle. Mr. Ping began making his finest dishes with Wo Hop, Zeng sent out invitations to people all across the Valley to see the wedding, Po and Tigress are both excited but also nervous for being in front of everyone in the Valley. Everyone's buzzing about the wedding, and the guards of the Valley will make sure that it's safe for Po, Tigress and the civilians. The night before the wedding, Tigress and Viper are walking, well, Viper's slithering, down the hall to their rooms.

"So, Tigress, are you ready for tomorrow's wedding?" Viper asked sweetly.

"I...I guess..." Tigress said, rubbing her striped arm. Viper looked at her sister and asked, "Something's troubling you. Isn't it?" Tigress looked at Viper, she is nervous about the wedding.

"I...I...I've just never been so nervous in my life, Viper..." Tigress confessed, "I'm getting married, moving to the next Valley over to start a kung fu school...it's just...changing..."

"Tigress," Viper said, stopping, making Tigress stop too, "Change can be good. Everyone in the Valley's going to be so excited for you and Po."

"I know...it's just a bit nerve wreaking leaving my home for my entire life..."

"Po will give you a better life, I know it, Tigress. Also, Shifu wants you happy as well. I can understand the change. Like when I had to leave my parents to come and train here," Viper said. Tigress sighed and said, "I also...don't want to fail to be a good wife. I know Po and I probably can't have kids on our own...but adopting..." Viper smiled sweetly at Tigress and said, "Po doesn't care if he has to adopt or not, he loves you, Tigress. And he wants to have a happy life with you." Tigress looked at Viper, she saw the sweet smile and look in her eyes. Tigress smiled at Viper.

"Thanks Viper, you think that?" Tigress asked.

"I _know_ that," Viper said sweetly but sincerely. Tigress knelt down and gave Viper a big hug, Viper hugged back.

On the day the wedding came, everyone got up quickly, had a quick breakfast, and headed down to the Valley to see Po and Tigress get married. Mr. Ping put out his finest dishes along with Wo Hop's, Po made Monkey his best man, Tigress changed into her red wedding dress while Po changed into an outfit with long blue sleeves and a red middle and red pants, they're excited yet a bit nervous. Crane had set up the stage for the wedding with a lattice spread with pink and white flowers in front of the Jade Palace steps. The villagers began gathering in the Valley, they're all so excited for them. Tigress and Viper made sure her dress was on right, Shifu came up to Tigress as she put on her gale.

"Tigress," Shifu said softly. Tigress looked down at him, she smiled at him.

"Tigress, I just...I've never been so proud of you, I'm very proud to have been your master," Shifu said, smiling and bowing to her, Tigress held back tears of joy as she bowed back, she wanted to thank him, then Shifu said, "I'm sorry for not being a good father in your young age, but I want you to know, that I've always been proud of you, and I wish you and Po nothing but the best."

That did it, tears of pure joy and happiness slipped out of Tigress' eyes to hear him say that. She knelt down and hugged her foster father, Shifu smiled as he hugged her back.

"Thank you...Baba..." Tigress said, voice cracking a bit. Shifu allowed one tear to slip out before they broke apart, Viper put her tail around Tigress' arm and said, "I wish you and Po the best too." Viper and Tigress hugged, Shifu went up to Po and told him how proud he was of him, and how he wished him nothing but the best. Po picked Shifu up in a hug, annoying the red panda, but he smiled and hugged back. After that, Mr. Ping wished Po the best as well...and to have grandkids, embarrassing the panda again. Now, everyone in the Valley is sitting in their seats, it's never been this crowded before, everyone seems to have come, the guards chased off assassins or bandits to keep the wedding safe for everyone. Po stands onstage with Monkey by his side as his best man as a gazelle priest stands in the middle of the stage. The two oxes are sitting in seats next to Viper and Mantis while Crane made sure everything's in order. Then, a sheep began playing the flute, everyone stood up while Po smiled brightly as his beautiful bride walks down the aisle with Shifu by her side.

"She's so beautiful in that dress," a civilian said.

"Yeah, Po's so lucky," said another.

"Man I'm a bit jealous..." another said.

"I wish you the best, buddy," Monkey whispered, smiling. Po smiled down at Monkey as Tigress, feeling a bit nervous but wanting to marry her panda, walks onto the stage, smiling, Po smiled as he lifted the gale to see his bride's beautiful face. Shifu stood by Tigress while the gazelle smiled and Crane got in his seat finally.

"Dearly beloved," the gazelle said, "We've gathered here today to witness Po the Dragon Warrior and Master Tigress joined together by holy matrimony." He looked at Po and asked, "Dragon Warrior, do you take, Tigress, to be your wedded wife? Love her, honor her and in sickness and in health for as long as you two shall live?"

"I do," Po said, smiling, the priest looked at Tigress and asked, "And do you, Tigress, take Po to be your beloved husband? Love, honor him and in sickness and in health for as long as you live?" Tigress began swallowing the lump in her throat, feeling nervous, "I...I do," Po smiled brightly as the priest pulled out a pillow with the two rings on them. Po smiled even wider as he placed Tigress' ring on her finger and then Tigress put Po's ring on his finger.

"And under holy matrimony, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride," the priest said smiling. Po smiled brightly as he and Tigress kissed one another, the villagers began cheering for the couple, then the priest said, "And Po and Tigress...both have to step down from their titles, but we all wish them the best and not to mention the two new students who're the Valley's protectors!" The villagers cheered for the two oxes who smiled brightly, Po and Tigress looked at each other and knew those oxes are their replacements. Good timing as Tigress would say.

After they were pronounced husband and wife, everyone wanted to get a few words with the married couple, being around many people made Tigress feel a bit on edge, but Po kept her close as he enjoyed the attention. They ate Mr. Ping's finest dishes as Monkey told the kids awesome tales of Po and Tigress, Po and Tigress got the first pieces of the wedding cake and stuck a piece into one another's mouth. It was a great day...no awesome day for everyone, especially Po and Tigress. However, after the wedding, the night came for the two ex-warriors to leave, move into the Valley over from the Valley of Peace. The Furious Five...er Four stand outside the Jade Palace with sad looks with Shifu and the two oxes, Shifu hates they're leaving, but it's for the best. Po and Tigress have their luggage with sad looks too.

"Po...Tigress...this is your path...and we wish you the best..." Shifu said with a sad smile, happy for them, but sad they're leaving.

"And you guys had better visit," Viper said.

"We will," Po said, smiling a sad smile. They went up to their friends and they all got into a group hug, not wanting to let go of one another, Tigress hugged her foster father and sister, they'll miss them, but they'll visit them. After a while of hugging, Po and Tigress bowed to the masters and then they left the Jade Palace.

After leaving the Jade Palace, Po and Tigress both settled into their home in the Valley over from the Valley of Peace, it's big enough for them both, Po and Tigress got jobs to watch kids and start their school before they built it. Years pass, Po and Tigress have enjoyed one another's company, they had better times with one another, they enjoyed sleeping with one another, teaching the kids kung fu and even building their school finally, they began teaching kids kung fu, using everything Shifu taught them to teach the kids, the two oxes became sworn protectors of the Valley of Peace, if an assassin did come to attack Po and Tigress, they'd defend themselves. As they taught school, they hired some more people who know kung fu and they made levels in the school that the kids had to go through before getting to the highest level. They did visit their friends and master like they'd promised, telling them how their life is going and the warriors are still happy for one another. Po and Tigress also went on another vacation to the mountains they had time to themselves, where they decided to make love to at least try to have a baby of their own. After trying many times, Tigress did become pregnant. She gave birth to a healthy baby girl, she's a white tiger with amber eyes, a round black stomach, and black feet. They named her Xiu. Once she was two years of age, they allowed the warriors of the Jade Palace to see her, Shifu and Mr. Ping are so happy to see that they have a grandchild.

Yes. It's a happy life for both Po and Tigress. However, there's one more thing Tigress still wanted to do. While Xiu was taking a nap, Po and Tigress went into the den.

"Are you sure, Tigress?" Po asked.

"Yes," Tigress said, "This'll be the last round. This'll determine if I shouldn't mess with your dumplings. Come on, panda. Please." Tigress gave her best puppy eye look. Po chuckled, he smiled and said, "Fine. One last round." Then Tigress tossed a dumpling into the air. They both went for it, Po grabbed it before Tigress punched him, she dodged him from belly flopping her, she threw punches but Po blocked them, Tigress worked her around Po and punched him on the back. She grabbed the dumpling, but Po punched her, making the dumpling fly out of her hand. She ducked underneath him and tripped him. She jumped and grabbed it, Po grabbed her legs and pulled her to the floor. Po recovered, Tigress blocked an attack from Po, she tried to grab the dumpling, but Po punched her gut, grabbed the dumpling and then belly flopped her out of the den to the outside of the house. Po smiled as he chuckled.

"Never mess with my dumplings," Po said, chuckling before he ate his prize.

The end

**A/N: Never mess with Po's dumplings! XD Well, I know it was a shorter chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. :) Please leave a review and check out my poll on my profile! :D I've updated it! :D Oh, please check out Kung Fu Nightfall if you haven't yet, please, please read it. :D**

**REVIEW! :D**


End file.
